Em Troca de nada
by Juli M. Black
Summary: Depois de te cometido uma grande besteira Sirius tenta se desculpar com Marlene e propõe a ela algo que ninguem nunca imaginaria. Será que ela o perdoa? O que será que ele propos?


**Em Troca de nada**

Só eu para conseguir um desastre desses.

No momento, eu, Sirius Black, corria por corredores e mais corredores atrás de uma garota. É isso mesmo, uma garota. Não sei como eu cheguei a esse estagio, mas estou aqui.

Em todos os meus anos de "mulherengo"... Ou melhor, depois de tantos anos como uma pessoa livre eu não acreditava ter cometido tal besteira. Ser pego.

Após correr muito por vários corredores, eu simplesmente cansei. Rendido, diminui o ritmo até meu correr transforma-se em caminhada. Parei enfrente a uma das tapeçarias da escola e me sentei no chão.

Ofegando, eu já não conseguia pensar em nada, só no quão idiota eu conseguia ser. Como fui deixar isso acontecer? Respirando fundo e com os braços apoiados em meus joelhos joguei minha cabeça para trás batendo ela contra a parede.

- Ei, garoto... – ignorei a voz – Menino Black! Não seja mal educado. Olhe para mim quando falar com você. – olhei para o fantasma ('a' fantasma, melhor dizendo) da Corvinal logo a minha frente.

- Não me olhe como se fosse me matar. Até por que é impossível. Já Estou morta – Disse 'a' fantasma de Raveclaw. - Mas, o que lhe aconteceu?

- Como se eu fosse contar a um fantasma sobre a minha vida. Poupe-me, sim? – Disse desdenhoso.

- Oras! Não me admira que seja um Black! Um odioso Black! Não sei como o chapéu seletor lhe pôs na Grifinória! - e assim ela se foi. Emburrada, resmungando aos quatro ventos o quanto eu era desprezível. E talvez eu fosse.

Respirei fundo, engoli meu orgulho e chamei 'a' fantasma de novo.

Ela parou em meio ao seu caminho e virou-se para mim.

- É que... Bem, desculpe. Eu não estou muito bem. – disse arrependido, já voltando ao meu lugar. Sentei e abaixei a cabeça.

- E o que lhe faz pensar que vou aceitar suas desculpas? – ralhou – Pensas que só porque sou uma fantasma não tenho sentimentos? Vocês...

- É esse meu problema, não sei lidar com sentimentos. – levantei a cabeça, eu podia sentir as lagrimas se formando em meus olhos.

'A' fantasma me encarou surpresa. Não sei se pela sinceridade ou pelo fato de estar quase chorando. Então ela veio para perto de mim e "sentou-se" ao meu lado.

- Ora, meu menino, não precisa chorar. Olha, eu nem me ofendi tanto assim. E é claro que te perdôo. Sabe... – ela tentava em vão me consolar. Dei um meio sorriso. É um tanto engraçado ser consolado por uma 'fantasma', ainda mais uma tão desajeitada quanto aquela.

- Não, quer dizer, não estou assim só por te sido indelicado com você, na verdade eu... Bem, eu fiz uma grande merda! – disse frustrado e 'a' fantasma arregalou os olhos. Ops...! – Desculpa.

- Não é nada não. Entendo que esteja um tanto frustrado, mas ainda assim não entendi muito bem o porquê. O que o senhor fez de tão ruim? – perguntou ela calma e docemente. Ela realmente estava dedicando-se a entende o meu lado. Não achei mal contar um pouco mais a ela.

- Eu, meio que, trai uma... Bem, uma... A minha namorada... – disse com um pouco de dificuldade.

- Bem, não é de hoje que o senhor não é muito fiel... Sua fama de mulherengo é conhecida por toda a escola. Até mesmo entre nós fantasmas. – disse ela. Mas logo percebeu que não estava indo muito bem e tentou concertar um pouco – Mas, acredito que essa garota seja especial, não é?

- Sim, ela é muito especial. Mais até do que eu gostaria que fosse... – respondi. Nunca havia admitido isso. Nem sido tão sincero em toda minha vida. E o mais incrível, eu não estava me sentindo tão mal quanto acreditava que me sentiria.

- Então porque o senhor não diz isso a ela? – perguntou ela calmamente, como se estivesse me propondo quebrar uma regra na surdina (o que pra mim era mais que comum)

- Porque não...! Seria... – entrei em desespero, dizer isso a ela? Seria um tanto difícil. Realmente devia haver um bom motivo para que eu não fizesse isso.

- Seria?...

Olhei para ela como se por ondas cerebrais ela pudesse me responder. Daí eu me lembrei, ela está morta. Desisti de achar um bom argumento então só abaixei a cabeça.

- Se não fosse me intrometer demais, eu poderia saber quem é a felizarda? – perguntou 'a' fantasma um pouco mais animada.

- Bem,... É a McKinnon. – respondi fechando os olhos. Isso era constrangedor.

- Ah! – Ela bateu palmas de felicidade - A senhorita Mckinnon é, acredito eu, perfeita para o senhor. Se me permite a dica, ela é muito romântica apesar de não parecer. Tadinha, já sofreu tanto. E ela também adora música. – disse 'a' fantasma enquanto levantava-se e seguia seu caminho.

- Foi um prazer conversar com você, senhor Black. Use as minhas dicas, sim? Até! – disse ela enquanto flutuava pelo corredor.

Continuei ali por um tempo, pensando sobre tudo o que havia acontecido, em tudo que eu havia dito 'a' fantasma e há Lene um pouco antes de tudo isso. Pensei no que 'a' fantasma havia me dito sobre a Lene. Como se algo houvesse estalado em minha cabeça, tive uma idéia.

Levantei-me e comecei a correr e procurar por atalhos, então logo estava em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda gritando a senha. Ela resmungou algo sobre não ser surda, mas não lhe dei muita atenção.

Corri para o dormitório. Como eu imaginava os marotos estavam todos ali, menos Peter que estava muito sumido ultimamente.

Contei tudo a eles. Desde o que tinha acontecido comigo e a Lene até o meu plano após a conversa com 'a' fantasma de Raveclaw.

Eles me apoiaram totalmente, como eu esperava.

-x-

_Um mês depois, festa de formatura do 7°ano de 1979_

Tudo corria bem até agora. Meu plano iria ser posto em pratica hoje. E tudo o que eu esperava era que desse certo.

Enfim, Prongs decidiu se aproveitar da minha mente brilhante e pediu permissão pra fazer daquele plano _nosso_. Eu deixei afinal para que servem os melhores amigos?

O palco já estava montado e a festa já havia começado há algumas horas.

Como eu não falava com Marlene há um mês não pude convidá-la a vir comigo essa noite. Em compensação Prongs estava pra cima e pra baixo grudado naquela ruiva. Moony estava na companhia de Dorcas e Peter ultimamente ninguém sabia quase nada sobre ele.

A professora Minerva veio até nós avisar que já podíamos ir para a cochia. Prongs despistou a ruiva e nós logo sumimos do salão.

Tio Dumbie subiu ao palco e fez mais um de seus discursos sobre união acima de tudo. Então ele disse:

- Antes dessa festa começar de verdade, uns 'amigos' nossos gostariam de fazer um tipo de _homenagem_...Espero que gostem. – disse Dumbledore sorrindo amavelmente.

James subiu por um mecanismo trouxa que havíamos instalado no meio do palco, sentado em um banco tocando um piano. Eu, na minha hora entrei no palco e comecei a cantar.

**_(_****_Making Love Out Of Nothing At All_****_ - _**_Air Supply__)_

_I know just how to whisper__  
__And I know just how to cry__  
__I know just where to find the answers__  
__And I know just how to lie_

_I know just how to fake it__  
__And I know just how to scheme__  
__I know just when to face the truth__  
__And then I know just when to dream_

_And I know just where to touch you__  
__And I know just what to prove__  
__I know when to pull you closer__  
__And I know when to let you loose__  
_

Eu olhava para Marlene só para ter a certeza de que ela sabia que tudo que eu dizia era para ninguém além dela. Para ter certeza de que ela sabia o quanto eu a amava, e do quanto ela é minha. E tinha toda a certeza do mundo de que James fazia o mesmo com sua ruiva.

_And I know the night is fading__  
__And I know the time's gonna fly__  
__And I'm never gonna tell you__  
__Everything I gotta tell you__  
__But I know I gotta give it a try_

_And I know the roads to riches__  
__And I know the ways to fame__  
__I know all the rules__  
__And I know how to break 'em__  
__And I always know the name of the game_

_But I don't know how to leave you__  
__And I'll never let you fall__  
__And I don't know how you do it__  
__Making love Out of nothing at all_

_Out of nothing at all, out of nothing at all (2x)_

Podia parecer idiotice, mas eu faria aquilo quantas vezes fossem necessárias desde que fosse para ver aquele brilho nos olhos dela. Afinal, não existia nada mais importante no momento.

Eu desci do palco e fui até ela. Pedi sua mão e ela me concedeu. Pude ver de relance a cara do Diggory. Ele estava com muita raiva. Tentou impeli-la mas ela se livrou da mão que tentava segura-la na mesa.

Também pude ver a ruiva subindo no palco enquanto levava Marlene para perto do palco e começava a dançar com ela.

Continuei a cantar.

_Every time I see you all the rays of the sun are__  
__Streaming through the waves in your hair__  
__And every star in the sky is taking aim at your eyes__  
__Like a spotlight_

_The beating of my heart is a drum and it's lost__  
__And it's looking for a rhythm like you__  
__You can take the darkness from the pit of the night__  
__And turn into a beacon burning endlessly bright__  
_

_Deixei de dançar co ela para poder levá-la até o palco. Não houve resistência. O que me surpreendeu foi que ela soltou minha mão e pegou a guitarra das mãos do guitarrista que acabara de subi no palco._

_I've gotta follow it 'cause everything I know__  
__Well it's nothing till I give it to you__  
_

Ela olhou para mim e começou a tocar no momento exato.

Os olhos dela brilhavam enquanto ela tocava.

_I can make the runner stumble__  
__I can make the final block__  
__And I can make every tackle at the sound of the whistle,__  
__I can make all the stadiums rock!_

_And I can make tonight forever__  
__Or I can make it disappear by the dawn__  
__And I can make you every promise that has__  
__ever been made, and__  
__I can make all your demons be gone_

_But I'm never gonna make it without you__  
__Do you really wanna see me crawl?_

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça eu dei um sorriso de lado e a puxei pela cintura para mim.

_And I'm never gonna make it like you do__  
__Making love out of nothing at all_

A ruiva arrancou o microfone da minha mão e começou a cantar em meu lugar. Eu não me importei. Aproveitei a oportunidade para poder beijar a garota que estava logo a minha frente.

Novamente não houve resistência.

_Out of nothing at all, out of nothing at all (2x)_

Quando a música acabou todos aplaudiram. Eu interrompi o beijo. Ela reclamou, mas eu só sorri e perguntei em seu ouvido:

- Se incomoda em se casar comigo quando toda essa bagunça acabar? – perguntei em um sussurro.

- Que bagunça, a do baile ou a guerra? – perguntou ela rindo.

- A da guerra é claro, eu ainda quero curtir minha liberdade durante alguns meses – disse brincando. Era uma brincadeira, mas também era verdade. Ela me bateu de leve.

- Pode durar anos, você sabe né? – disse Marlene, olhando em meus olhos.

- Não me incomodo em esperar – disse sorrindo marotamente

- Cachorro! – disse ela enquanto ria.

- Mas por enquanto, podemos otimizar o nosso tempo – disse enquanto voltava a beijá-la . Desci os beijos por seu pescoço e subi de novo até encontrar seus lábios.

- Sirius, não que eu não concorde. Mas, ainda estamos no meio do palco. – disse Lene com a voz fraca.

- Não seja por isso... - A peguei no colo e a levei cochia adentro.

A noite seria muito, muito longa pela frente.

* * *

N/a: Desculpem os erros que ainda existirem(eu sei que são muitos) eu ainda estou a procura de uma boa Beta e nada até agora enfim... Espero que gostem e me mandem uma reviewzinha né? Não custa tanto assim... XXD


End file.
